


The Trouble With...

by Delphi



Series: Pornographos [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-31
Updated: 2007-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus makes a troubling discovery when riffling through Albus's books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble With...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pornish Pixies community on LJ. Challenge: _The Internet Is for Porn_

The trouble with bedding a man over three times one's age was not readily apparent.

For one thing, it was him who had to take his vitamins to keep up. The headmaster was insatiable, and Severus found himself bent over every flat surface in the castle, hardly a moment of rest without a hand ghosting over his arse or an amorous waggle of the eyebrows sent his way.

Not that he was complaining.

The trouble with bedding a man old enough to be one's grandfather, as it happened, was looking through his collection of one-hundred-year-old pornography...

Severus swallowed hard.

"...Gran?"


End file.
